Aftermarket Parts
Pictures of Aftermarket Parts WaveRearFender.jpg|Aftermarket rear fender WaveFrontFender.jpg|Aftermarket front fender Wave With Mods.jpg|Aftermarket handlebars, bottle holder and more ChainRing.jpg|60T chain ring on W.E.B. Suspension Forks.jpg|Suspension Forks These are parts purchased by Wavers for their bikes. Batteries * 2016 48V 15.4AH OEM Cell Rear Carrier Li-ion Battery with BMS,Charger Akku Li-Po Bells * Mirrycle Incredibell Brass Duet Bicycle Bell - How it sounds Bike Racks For Home For Vehicles * Kuat NV 2 - highly recommended by one owner for ease of getting Wave onto the rack and for its weight capacity * Kuat NV 2 add on - converts the rack to a four bike rack * 2" Double Bicycle Super Duty Quik Rack Notes: * Racks like the one picture are NOT recommended for the Wave. The frame barely fits on the rack and since the bike is so heavy it is very hard to lift the bike up (let alone onto a rack that barely fits) * Many racks will not be rated to carry a bike as heavy as the Wave * Check return policy before ordering a bike rack (etrailer will not accept returns once a rack has been put into a hitch even if otherwise the rack has not been used) Brakes Brake Pad Larger, better quality rear brakes pads will give you better stopping power. * Avid 20R Brake Pad Set * Kool-Stop Dual Compound Mountain Pads for Linear Pull Brakes Disc Brakes Cassette (Rear Wheel Gears) * Cassette article Chargers Child Carrier Seat * Bellelli Pepe Clamp Fit Baby Carrier (Blue/Red, 50-Pound) Notes: # Rear Rack capacity # One owner put an extra steel support bracket on each side of the rack where it attaches to the bicycle # Three owners have complained that fittings of the rear rack have come lose. Cranksets and Chainrings A larger crankset or chainring will gear your Wave to ride faster, while pedaling slower. Several Wave riders have noted that, even with the six-speed option, the Wave is geared too short for high speed cruise/pedaling. * Vuelta Corsa Comp Crankset, 53/39T - with moderate pedaling and on level ground the 53T is good for 21 mph in PAS 5 mode or 23 mph in full throttle. Other conditions - 40 degrees, no wind, 180 lbs. rider. * Vuelta SE Chainring,110 x 60T - chainring results in 24 mph in PAS 5 mode or 26 mph with full throttle with moderate pedaling. Other conditions - 50 degrees, no wind, 180 lbs. rider. Derailleur Guard * Sunlite Rear Derailleur Guard Fenders * Planet Bike Cascadia Fender Set Hybrid/Touring (45mm wide) Forks * 26" Suspension Fork 1" Threaded Alloy. Bike fork, bicycle fork, beach cruiser bike fork - at least two W.E.B. owners have purchased this fork * Top Gun Alloy Fork 26 Threaded 1" Suspension MTB Bicycle Bike Fork Disc #7004 Kickstands * BV Bicycle Black Adjustable & Foldable Double Leg Kickstand Storage - This was bought by two Wavers, as of 11/05/15. It has a review by someone with a 60 pound e-bike. * M-Wave Double Leg Bicycle Kickstand * TOPCABIN Bicycle Adjustable Aluminium Alloy Bike Bicycle Kickstand Side Kickstand Fit for 20" 24" 26"- Black Handlebars * XLC Riser-Bar 30mm height Handlebar Bags * Axiom Adirondack Handlebar Bag Helmets * Schwinn Traveler - A Consumer Reports Best Buy Locks * Cocoweb Sport Armbar Curl Bracket Bike Security U-Lock - Includes U-lock, cable lock, and bike mount. * Kryptonite Evolution Mini-7 U-Lock with 4FT Flex - Includes U-lock, cable lock, lighted key, and bike mount. * Kryptonite Evolution Series 4 Standard Bicycle U-Lock with Transit FlexFrame Bracket (4-Inch x 9-Inch) * Kryptonite Kryptoflex Looped Cable - 4ft. x 10mm Mirrors * BicycleStore 360 Degrees Rotate Adjustable Universal Handlebar Rear View Mirror For Bike Bicycle Cycling Suitable for Handbar 22mm Black - works very well on the Wave especially the left side. Misc. Anti-Vibration Supplies for Battery Rack * Advanced Tool Design Model ATD-360 350 Piece Stainless Lock and Flat Washer Assortment * Isolate It!: Sorbothane Vibration Isolation Washer * Black Plastic shims set of 4 to hold battery tight in cage Panniers * Black Multi-functional Bicycle Rear Seat Trunk Bag Shoulder Handbag Bag Pannier * Ibera Bicycle Quick Clip-on Pannier - Single - Fits well (but not perfect) on the Wave rack. It includes a built in water proof cover that you pull out of a built in pouch. It will hold a 15" MacBook Pro. Pops on / off the rack in moments. Excellent choice for commuting. * Ibera Bicycle Quick Clip-on Pannier - Double - Same as the single, but comes with two panniers, one for each side of the rack Rear Wheel and Motor * Aosom Rear Wheel 48V 1000W Electric Battery Powered Bicycle Motor Conversion Kit, 26" - note this has only been suggested as a replacement on the Facebook Group page. As of April 08, 2016 it is not know that it has been successfully put on a Wave. Saddles * Bell Sports 7015679 Memory Foam Bike Seat Seat Posts It is understood the seat post size is 25.4mm. Standard Seat Posts * Origin8 Pro-Fit Alloy Seat Post- the W.E.B is advertised as fitting people up to 6' 7". Two 6' 6" owners report that the stock bike is too short and a higher seat post is needed. This is 50mm longer than the stock post. Suspension Seat Posts Skewers (Front Axle) One Wave rider reported his front axle failed while riding and was seriously injured with several broken bones. At least two Wavers have purchased replacement skewers one at 133mm and one at 135mm. * 133mm - Shimano Ultegra 6800 Front Quick Release (Dark Gray) * 135mm - DT Swiss Quick Release Hügi - be sure to select the 135mm size (defaults to 130mm). Notes: ** Aprril 22, 2016 another Waver realyed "was told by my bike mechanic today that it was too long" ** April 1, 2016 this has only been ordered, but not installed Spokes * Electric bicycle 12G Diameter 2.6mm Length 160mm spokes #45 Steel + nipples 37pcs/lot - as of April 15, 2016, this has been ordered but not installed. Tires * Continental Sport Contact - slick tires for dry weather conditions used by one Waver * Kenda Tire Kwest High Pressure 100 Psi 26 x 1.5 Black/Black Steel - for commuting used by another Wave owner Water Bottle Cages * Planet Bike 6.2 mm Welded Aluminum Bicycle Water Bottle Cage - also successfully installed on a Wave Category:Parts Category:Cassette (Rear Wheel Gears)